


You forgot your bag

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just picked up her bag and stormed out. Well, what she thought was her bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot your bag

Allison sat down in class, next to Lydia. Harris was gonna have them moving around again to do some stupid experiment to make a crystal or something.

It was annoying and she didn’t have the time. Her and Matt had just gotten in another fight. Lydia kept telling her to break up with him, but she wouldn’t. 

She was settling because the town hadn’t had much of a selection. Matt was one of the only guys who approached her.

Anyway, the class period was long and she was upset and she wasn’t paying attention. Her partner wasn’t either and he made a gob, then stumbled over apologies to her. When the bell rang, she scooped up her bag and walked out.

But by 6th period, she realized it wasn’t hers. 

She groaned. Her bag had her phone in it, she couldn’t believe this.

She riffled through the bag, coming up unsuccessful for anything. She pulled a paper out and there was a name sitting on the paper. 

'Stiles Stilinski'

She groaned. that loser who was a bench warmer on the lacrosse team? She didn’t even know him! how did she get his bag.

She looked at the paper some more.

They had biology together. He had been her partner. Oh.

She sighed heavily.

-

Stiles stared at the bag that wasn’t his. He had the girls phone and he didn’t really know what to do with it.

He didn’t know when to give it to her or anything like that. His phone sat securely in his pocket, but his charger was in his bag, along with all his school supplies. He frowned. Damn.

The next day didn’t come fast enough. By lunch he was tired of carrying her bag, so he went to her at lunch, setting her bg down on the table, despite Jackson’s protests.

"Where’s my bag?" He demanded.

Allison blinked at him. Matt had his arm around her , but he leaned forward some.

"Don’t talk to her like that," he ordered.

Stiles shot him a glare. “Like you treat her better. Everyone knows she doesn’t actually like you, so fuck off. I need my bag.”

Allison looked between them before standing, picking up her bag and thrusting his at him.

Stiles took it and started walking away. She rushed to follow.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"It’s obvious," Stiles shrugged.

"It is?" She worried.

"Yeah," He stopped to look at her, making her come to an abrupt stop. "Why are you following me?"

"Uh… well, no one really tells Matt off, and…" She struggled for words.

"You need a new scene?" He asked.

She nodded. He held out a hand.

She took it, smiling a little.


End file.
